1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oneclick installation method for a client-server application package in a network environment such as an internet and an intranet.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, in many distributed network environments such as large corporations, computer systems comprises groups of computers that are interconnected via a network, for example a local area network (LAN) and are configured in client-server arrangement. In client-server environment, a client application program should work with a server application program. Such an application sold in the form of a package includes a network based groupware, a messenger for corporation, an on-line test system and the like.
When the client application is installed using a conventional method of installing such applications, a system configuration information such as a setting information, a user information, and an internet protocol (IP) information of the server computer should be input, separately. The system configuration information of the server computer required to install the client application further include a server name, a domain name, an installed protocol, an installed application list, and the like. However, it is very complex and difficult to separately input the optimum system configuration information described above in the client computer. For example, The IP address is generally composed of a total of four fields and each field consists of a number of three figures of 0 to 255. Therefore, when the IP address of the server computer is not correctly input, the client computer has a problem in that the client application does not work properly, whereupon the conventional installation method described above makes it difficult and costly to manage the computer in terms of providing application installation, support and maintenance.
In the mean while, well known is an installation method in which the application manufacture input the IP address of the server computer in the client application in advance, but the method has a problem in that it can not be applied to the server computers having any other IP addresses or any other system configuration information.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for the oneclick installation method for the client-server application. The conventional oneclick installation technology uses the method that recognizes an application program interface (API) and an information recorded in a registry to set them in the application, and is imitatively applied to only a standalone program to be installed in an individual computer. In other words, the conventional oneclick installation technology is applied to only a standalone program and thus is not applied to the client-server application package.
An object of the present invention is to provide an oneclick installation method for a client-server application package in a network environment.
In order to achieve the above object, the preferred embodiment of the present invention provides a method of installing a client-server client application package from a server computer having a server program, a client distribution program, a client installation program and a client program to a client computer, including: installing the server program in the server computer and recognizing a system configuration information of the server computer including a IP address of the server computer, a network protocol information, a server computer name, a DNS information, a gateway information and a setting information; finding a first optimum system configuration information after comparing the system configuration information of the server computer with a standard setting information of the client-server application given by a manufacturer; storing the first optimum system configuration information in the client distribution program; transferring the client distribution program having the first optimum system configuration information via an e-mail from the server computer to the client computer; executing the client distribution program in the client computer and recognizing a system configuration information of the client computer including a list of application programs installed in the client computer and a user information of the client computer; finding a second optimum system configuration information after comparing the first optimum system configuration information with the system configuration information of the client computer and; storing the second optimum system configuration information in the client computer; downloading the client installation program and the client program from the server computer to the client computer; executing the client installation program; and installing the client program in the client computer using the second optimum system configuration.
The first optimum system configuration information is recorded in one of a predetermined room of an execution file of the client distribution program and a certain data file. The second optimum configuration information in one of a .ini file and a registry of an operating system of the client computer.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention also provides a method of installing a client-server client application package from a server computer having a server program, a client distribution program, a client installation program and a client program to a client computer, including: installing the server program in the server computer and recognizing a system configuration information of the server computer including a IP address of the server computer, a network protocol information, a server computer name, a DNS information, a gateway information and a setting information; finding a first optimum system configuration information after comparing the system configuration information of the server computer with a standard setting information of the client-server application given by a manufacturer; storing a part of the first optimum system configuration information including a location or connect information of the server computer in the client distribution program and the rest of the first optimum system configuration information in the server computer; executing the client distribution program in the client computer and recognizing a system configuration information of the client computer including a list of application programs installed in the client computer and a user information of the client computer; connecting the client computer with the server computer using the part of the first optimum system configuration information and conveying the rest of the first optimum system configuration information in the form of a data file from the server computer to the client computer; finding a second optimum system configuration information after comparing the first optimum system configuration information with the system configuration information of the client computer; storing the second optimum system configuration information in the client computer; downloading the client installation program and the client program from the server computer to the client computer; executing the client installation program; and installing the client program in the client computer using the second optimum system configuration.
The first optimum system configuration information is recorded in one of a predetermined room of an execution file of the client distribution program and a certain data file. The second optimum configuration information in one of a .ini file and a registry of a operating system of the client computer. The rest of the first system configuration is recorded in a certain data file of the server computer. The client distribution program having the part of the first optimum system configuration information is distributed from the server-computer to the client computer.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention further provides a method of installing a client-server client application package from server computer having a server program, a client distribution program, a client installation program and a client program to a client computer, including: installing the server program in the server computer and recognizing a system configuration information of the server computer including a IP address of the server computer, a network protocol information, a server computer name, a DNS information, a gateway information and a setting information; finding a first optimum system configuration information after comparing the system configuration information of the server computer with a standard setting information of the client-server application given by a manufacturer; storing a part of the first optimum system configuration information including a location or connect information of the server computer in the client distribution program and the rest of the first optimum system configuration information in the server computer; conveying the client distribution program having the part of the first optimum system configuration information from the server computer to the client computer together with the client installation program and the client program; executing the client distribution program in the client computer and recognizing a system configuration information of the client computer including a list of application programs installed in the client computer and a user information of the client computer; connecting the client computer with the server computer using the part of the first optimum system configuration information and conveying the rest of the first optimum system configuration information in the form of a data file from the server computer to the client computer; finding a second optimum system configuration information after comparing the first optimum system configuration information with the system configuration information of the client computer and; storing the second optimum system configuration information in the client computer; downloading the client installation program and the client program from the server computer to the client computer; executing the client, installation program; and installing the client program in the client computer using the second optimum system configuration.
The client distribution program having the part of the first optimum system configuration program, the client installation program and the client program are packed into one package. The client distribution program having the part of the first optimum system configuration program, the client installation program and the client program are conveyed via an e-mail. The client distribution program having the part of the first optimum system configuration program, the client installation program and the client program are conveyed in the form of a floppy diskette.
Using the oneclick method for the client-server application package according to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the following advantages can be obtained. First, it is simple and easy to install the client program in the client computer. Secondly, an installation time and cost are reduced. Thirdly, inquiries from the clients due to the client program installation problem become less. Fourthly, oneclick installation for a client-server application package is possible.